The present invention relates generally to distillation apparatus for the separation of fluid containing more than one constituent component, and more particularly concerns the distillation of such a fluid utilizing a combination of low atmospheric pressure, microwave energy, and/or solar energy. Though the utilization of distillation apparatus for the separation of fluids is well know to those skilled in the art, no apparatus has been disclosed which relates to the use in combination with microwave energy, in conjunction with solar energy and low vacuum for the rapid distillation of a compound fluid. In the present invention, the application of microwave energy is utilized to speed the process of fluid heating such as to allow more efficient utilization of input energy while allowing a substantial volume of fluid to be distilled over a short period of time. The present invention allows for the use of microwave energy in combination with a solar heat collector so as to reduce the amount of energy required from conventional sources in the distillation of a fluid. A solar heat collector functions with the microwave apparatus such as to take advantage of any sun light available at the particular site and location of the invention. The invention utilizes a means in which pure microwave energy can be used for the rapid distillation of the fluid should the solar energy be unavailable during certain periods of time. Further, the disclosed invention shows the use of a cooling jacket to facilitate separation of the subject fluid without the need for a separate cooling fluid.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of the present invention to provide a rapid means of fluid distillation utilizing a high energy efficiency.
With more particularity, it is an object of the present invention to combine microwave energy and solar energy into an energy efficient apparatus for the rapid distillation of a compound fluid into its constituent components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a low cost, compact apparatus utilizing a combination of microwave energy, solar energy, and low internal pressure in a vacuum which will provide optimum efficiency and fluid flow rate resulting in a high efficiency fluid distillation apparatus.